Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Descending Despair Arc
by FurudeRikaBernkastel
Summary: Kyuu Ketsueki had been living a normal life in the small village Hinamizawa for 6 months. But after hearing about this Oyrashiro-sama's Curse, Kyuu's life cannot ever return to normal. Rated M for certain amounts of blood, violence, and gore.


A/N: Welcome all to my first fanfic here. And yes it is indeed about Higurashi. If you have no idea what Higurashi is, that's fine too. You shouldn't need to know much about it to enjoy this fanfic. Now, as stated in the title, and those of you who know Higurashi, it may have some rather disturbing scenes in terms of blood and gore. So if you're weak of heart and stomach, or you've seen Higurashi and you didn't like it, you may want to redirect to a different page. You have been warned. Also note that everything is subject to change, from the title of the chapters, to some little details that I may want to revise, to even how often I update this thing. Now without further adieu, let us begin this adventure into Hinamizawa!

DISCLAIMER: Higurashi does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Nor am I in any way affiliated with the company that owns it.

* * *

><p>It was already near dusk, I didn't know it had been that late. The setting sun made the shadows along the walls that were cast by the trees look especially strange and they're starting to give me the creeps. Usually I had no problem walking home by myself; I've been doing that for nearly six months since I moved here, but then again I usually went home long before sunset. And now that it's so late, no one else was on the streets, and I felt alone and rather unsecure. Then, I don't know when they appeared, but I began to hear something, footsteps.<p>

They were faint and vague at first, but gradually the sound became louder and more clear. The footsteps were coming from behind me, and they were matching each and every one of mine. Although strangely, after each two steps that I take there is a third step from behind me that seemed out of place yet still in rhythm with the rest of the footsteps. I was becoming scared. I didn't want to look back; I didn't want to know who or rather what was following me at a time when no one else was on the street. Yet, at the same time I wanted to look back; I wanted to find out that it was just Caroline or one of my other friends playing a trick on me. I wanted to turn around, see the faces of my friends, and laugh out loud with them for falling for such a simple prank. But I think that part of my subconscious mind told me it wasn't my friends and I forced myself not to turn around.

Every bit of my logical mind was telling me, was shouting at me to run, run as fast and as far as possible away from this, this thing that was fllowing me. I didn't listen; I just kept walking, not turning back, not even glancing behind me for a moment. Yet I was not focusing at all on the road ahead of me, my mind was too distracted on worrying about this thing behind me, what it was, and why it was following me. I kept walking, just walking, the only sounds I heard were the cicadas crying, the leaves rustling in the wind, and those footsteps that were following me.

One-two, one-two, were the footsteps, with always that one step extra in between each two. I was paying so much attention to those footsteps that I didn't notice the truck driving toward me honking its horn until it was so close that it would run me over in a few more seconds. Out of pure instinct I darted to the side, and then I broke off into a mad sprint, for I wanted to get as far away from the streets as possible. I wanted to escape those footsteps, those maddening footsteps that even now still echoed in my ears. And I thought I did manage to for a moment. But it was to no avail, for after a brief moment of silence I heard it again, the footsteps. It just kept following me, even matching my running perfectly, with the third step in between every two steps I take. I can't stand it anymore…my vision became a blur...and eventually I blacked out...

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, it's pretty short. But it's a prologue so bleh :P


End file.
